1992 productions
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 1992.'' Events January * 3 January - Judith Anderson dies. * 6 January - airs. * 6 January - 14 January - Seven days of filming on . * 15 January - 23 January - Seven days of filming on . * 17 January - Dick Dial dies. * 20 January - UK VHS releases: TAS volumes 3 and 4, TNG volumes 34, 35 and 36. * 23 January - Ian Wolfe dies. Second unit and insert shots for are filmed. A Trading cards photo shoot for the production staff of Star Trek: The Next Generation took place. * 24 January - 31 January - Six days of filming on including one day on location at the Tillman Water Reclamation Plant. * 27 January - airs. February * 3 February - airs. Seventh and final day of filming on . * 4 February - Second unit and insert shots are filmed for . * 4 February - 13 February - Eights days of filming on . * 10 February - airs. * 13 February - filmed their daily program on the set of . * 14 February - is released in the UK. Second unit and inserts are filmed for , , and . * 14 February - 25 February - Seven days of filming on . * 17 February - airs. UK VHS releases: TAS volumes 5, 6 and 7 (end), TNG volumes 37, 38 and 39 (end season 3, start season 4). * 21 February - Second unit and insert shots are filmed for , , and . * 24 February - airs. * 26 February - 28 February - Three days of filming on . March * 2 March - airs. * 2 March - 5 March - Four days of filming on . * 6 March - Second unit inserts filming for , , and . * 6 March - 16 March - Seven days of filming on . * 9 March - UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 40, 41 and 42. * 16 March - airs. * 23 March - airs. * 30 March - airs. * Pocket TOS #58: Faces of Fire by Michael Jan Friedman is published by Pocket Books. April * 6 April - Isaac Asimov dies. :- UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 43, 44 and 45. * 20 April - airs. * 23 April - Michael Wagner dies. * 27 April - airs. * Pocket TOS Probe by Margaret Wander Bonanno is published by Pocket Books. May * 4 May - airs. * 6 May - airs on the BBC. This episode marks the end of the corporation's rights to air the series in first-run. * 8 May - Richard Derr dies. * 11 May - airs. :- UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 46 and 47. * 18 May - airs. * Pocket TOS #59: The Disinherited by Peter David, Michael Jan Friedman, and Robert Greenberger is published by Pocket Books. * A model of Deep Space 9's Operations center is constructed by Herman Zimmerman. June * 1 June - airs. * 8 June - UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 48, 49 and 50 (end season 4). * 15 June - airs, ending TNG Season 5. : - Chuck Menville dies. * 26 June - Phil Rubenstein dies. * 28 June - Joan Marshall dies. July * 1 July - Colby Paul is born. * 5 July - Georgia Brown dies. * 26 July - Arch Dalzell dies. * Pocket TOS #60: Ice Trap by L.A. Graf is published by Pocket Books. August * 7 August - John Anderson dies. * 18 August - Principal photography on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine begins, with the first live action scenes on filmed on Paramount Stage 4. * Production begins on TNG Season 6. September * 7 September - TNG volume 51. * 12 September - Ed Peck dies. * 21 September - Star Trek: The Next Generation enters its sixth season with the episode . * 25 September - Filming is completed on . * 28 September - airs. * Pocket TOS #61: Sanctuary by John Vornholt is published by Pocket Books. October * 5 October - airs. UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 52, 53 and 54. * 9 October - Final draft script for is submitted. * 12 October - airs. John Hancock dies. * 15 October - Final draft script for is submitted. * 19 October - airs. * 22 October - The ashes of Gene Roddenberry were sent into space aboard the space shuttle Columbia during its start from the Kennedy Space Center. * 26 October - airs. November * 2 November - airs. * 9 November - airs. * 12 November - David Oliver dies. * 16 November - airs. :- UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 55 and 56. * 26 November - Eli Behar dies. * Pocket TOS Best Destiny by Diane Carey is published by Pocket Books * Pocket TOS #62: Death Count by L.A. Graf is published by Pocket Books. December * 14 December - airs. * 15 December - William Ware Theiss dies. * 20 December - Peter Brocco dies. * 21 December - airs. * 23 December - Spencer Daniels is born. Unknown * Playmates Toys releases a highly-successful first wave of action figures, roleplaying items, and ships based on Star Trek: The Next Generation. cs:1992 (produkce) fr:1992 productions it:Produzioni del 1992 nl:1992 producties